ondeckfandomcom-20200214-history
Courtney
Courtney, '''labeled '''The Type-A, who competed in Total Drama Island. She was soon emilated due to Harold. She before she lefted she developed a relationship with Duncan. She returned in Total Drama Action, where she served as the primary antoganist of the Season. She finally got elimated in the fian four, due to Duncan. She returned in Season Three, where she returns to her old role as an anti-hero. Courtney later broke up with her boyfriend when Gwen shared a kiss with him. In this season where she returns, she once again returns being the primary antogonist for the whole season, also being in a unfriendly rivalry with Clara. As a result, she is hated by everyone (including Chris and Chef, also her lawyers). Which she is even more bossy, push, fussy, aggressive, very highly competitive, and mean-spirited. Also being selfish. Personality She is extremely bossy, pushy, aggressive, highly competitive, selfish, mean-spirited, and fussy. Courtney is easily enrage in this season. Courtney being overconfident and hotheaded, she now will use people and take advantage of them just to win the billion. She also has a strong attitude when not getting what she wants or her own way. As a result her actions, she is hated by everybody on Sharing many conflicts throughout the Season, she doesn't seem to care what others think of her. Her most recent conflict is Clara, the new girl. Courtney hates Clara for being popular with the other mate members and thinking she's nothing but a poorly dum poor girl. Clara hates Courtney for overshadowing her and the others, also for her nasty selfish personality. There for, they have crashed in several episodes. This is very similar with her and Lindsay's conflict. Total Drama On Deck Courtney returns to her old antagonist role, and the main primary antagonist of Total Drama On Deck. As the cast returns competing, Courtney quickly gets a bad attutude, when have to compete and stay in a cruise for the remainning season, after Chris talked with her lawyers. Courtney promises herself to get payback at Chris. Once greeted by the nice gentle Clara, Courtney rudely growls at Clara like a bear scaring her as well. Once introuduce on an all girl-team, Courtney plans give them payback. Now she is far more mean-spirited (for teasing others), extremely aggressive, very nasty, highly spoil, extremely bossy to the extreme, selfish, rude, overconfident, highly competitive than usual, and a real know-it-all. Also, saying to be the "self-proclaim leader of the group", much to her teamates dismay. She also extremely hated by everyone, (including Chris and Chef). Also forming many rivalries (most recently and worst with Clara). Her friendship with Bridgette seems to be ended as the two are now on highly terms, like most of Courtney's rivals. Now, Courtney takes advantage of others to win the billion, even if it hurts others. She also has a fearless nature, and hates it when not getting what she wants or her own way. She also singlehandly won her team cahallages and later for herself (in some episodes being beaten by Clara or someone else). Courtney has fill an antagonist role towards Clara, picking on her, due to the fact that Clara's popluar with the other members for her very kind, generous nature thinking she's clearly a poor girl (meaning havig no money), whlie Clara hates Courtney for overshadowing her and others and her very aggressive, selfish, bossy nature. They have crashed in several episodes. Later, in the end of the season, her hair is cut off, resulting to be bald. In the Total Drama On Deck The Reunion Special, Courtney is force to be wearing a blond wig. In Cast On Board- Part 1, Courtney doesn't want to go on the ship, thinking it doesn't fit her style, also threatenning Chris to call her lawyers. But Chris talked to her lawyers, and they said it was perfectly fine of her to go on the ship without any conplains from her.